Héctor
|friends = Ernesto de la Cruz (formerly), Miguel Rivera, Imelda, The Riveras, Chicharrón, Dante, Pepita |enemies = Ernesto de la Cruz, Pepita (formerly) |likes = Music, singing and dancing, his family (especially Coco and Miguel), being remembered, Imelda, Frida Kahlo |dislikes = Being forgotten, Ernesto de la Cruz (currently), Miguel and his family in danger, being unable to see his family, upsetting Imelda |possessions = His guitar |fate = Passes away after ingesting poison Is finally acknowledged by the living and reunites with his family}}Héctor is the deuteragonist of the Disney/Pixar film, Coco. He is the spirit of a Mexican musician who died and became a resident of the Land of the Dead. Héctor helps Miguel in his quest to find the missing singer Ernesto de la Cruz and escape the Land of the Dead. Background When Héctor was 18 years old, he met a woman named Imelda. Their shared talent in music sparked a romance, and they fell in love, married, and had a daughter named Coco. Héctor loved Coco dearly and wrote the song "Remember Me" for her. While Imelda was ready to settle down and plant roots for their family, Héctor still wanted to give his songs to the world. So he set out on tour with his best friend Ernesto de la Cruz. Héctor wrote the songs and Ernesto sang them. During the tour, Héctor began to feel homesick to the point where he came around to Imelda's way of thinking and decided to go home. When he told Ernesto, they had an argument where Ernesto begged him to stay as he needed his songs but Héctor was unmoved. Ernesto offered to send him off with a toast saying he would move heaven and earth for his amigo. On his way to the train station, Héctor suddenly collapsed and died as Ernesto spiked his toast with poison earlier. During his time in the Land of the Dead, Héctor learned how Ernesto took credit for his songs. When Imelda died, she refused to welcome Héctor back to the Riveras. Estranged from his family, Héctor spent his years trying to cross over to the Land of the Living to see Coco but he was rejected as his family wouldn't put his picture up.|short}} Official Description :Héctor is a charming trickster in the Land of the Dead who is forced to enlist help from Miguel to visit the Land of the Living. Role in the film Gallery Trivia *Héctor is one of the six characters in the movie to be voiced by the same actor in both the English and Latin American Spanish dubs of the film, the others being Julio Rivera, the Departure Agent, the Security Guard, Tío Berto, and Luisa Rivera. *Hector was 21 years old when he died. *There are some hints to Héctor's identity and death: **The guitar earned by Ernesto has a gold tooth painted on the handle, just like Héctor's gold tooth. **The toast he shared with Chicharrón involved him finishing his drink while Chicharrón's remained full, hinting to how Héctor was murdered by poisoned alcohol. ***Héctor claiming he died from food poisoning further alludes to his murder. *Héctor's portrait was with him when he died, hence why his spirit owned one. References de:Héctor Category:Coco characters Category:Pixar characters Category:Animated characters Category:Hispanic characters Category:Spirits Category:Skeletons Category:Deceased characters Category:Deuteragonists Category:Singing characters Category:Grandparents Category:Musicians Category:Heroes Category:Lovers Category:Parents